To me you are a work of art
by european coffee addict
Summary: What Jane and Maura think about each other. Some things are said others aren't. Set after the fishing tournament episode. One shot.


**To me you are a work of art**

Summary: What Jane and Maura think about each other. Some things are said others aren't. Set after the fishing tournament episode. One shot.

Disclaimer: I don't owe the characters. I just borrow them and give them back unharmed. I promise.

I.

Jane Rizzoli was a lot to different people. She was Frankie's big sister. She was Angela Rizzoli's stubborn daughter. She was Korsak's close team partner. She had been Frost's partner and good friend for about four years. Jane knew all that. What she didn't know was what she was for Maura Isles.

Jane took a sip from her beer and observed Maura, looking absorbed in thoughts into her wine glass.

"What are you thinking, Maura?"

Maura sighed. "Well… I was thinking about what Kent said…"

"What…?" Jane said with a little annoyance in her voice.

"Oh, we just briefly chatted about our relationship, I mean yours and mine, and…"

"Really…?" Now Jane sounded a little insecure.

"Yes, Jane. What I wanted to say is Kent told me that he perceives our relationship as unique. He said he is still figuring it out."

Jane looked at her friend inquiring, tilting her head. "And….?"

"I told him, me too." Maura smiled, a little forced.

"What? I mean Kent is weird, I bet there's a lot he isn't figuring out, but what do you need to figure out?"

"Well that is, what I need to figure out, I guess," Maura answered.

Jane curled her upper lip in mild annoyance and took another sip from her beer. "You're weird, too."

"I know." Maura paused. "Still, what are we, Jane?"

"I don't know, you tell me," Jane answered, taking a big gulp from her bottle of beer.

II.

"We have become very close," Maura started to dissect. "I think even my parents, who are married aren't as close as we are. That could still be fairly normal, if we would be a couple, but we aren't a couple, well at least not sexually."

"What do you mean?" Jane was startled by the word sexually.

"Well," Maura continued. "Our relationship has several characteristics that are associated with romantic relationships, which almost always include sex, but we don't have sex."

"What are those characteristics? Arguing over who drives the car to work? Do we get swirled or separate frozen yoghurt? You being not satisfied with the way I dress? You scolding me for drinking too much? You admonishing me to shower more often?" Jane scoffed.

"Yes, these are examples," Maura stated matter-of-factly. "What I actually wanted to say is, we share our lives together. We share our thoughts and feelings, our anguish, our joy. We comfort each other. We share our everyday live from the breakfast together to the dinner after a long day at work. Sometimes we sleep in the same bed and whenever we do this, I sleep especially well. "

Jane now smiled sheepishly and a little flattered, but Maura wasn't done yet.

"I was drawn to you Jane, from the very beginning. Well maybe from the first time I met you as Jane and not as a hooker, but maybe even…" Maura paused and Jane rolled her yes.

"I love the way you look, Jane. Your face is perfect. It shows a rare mixture of soft beauty and determination. I love your messy curls and how trim your body looks. I love the way you move your body. It is masculine, a little bit lanky at times, yet it is elegant and fluid. I love your boy-ish charm. It never fails to delight me. I love how determined you can be. I love how soft and caring you can be, although you seldom let anyone see this side of you. I even love it, when you're driven or sarcastic, because this is your energy showing."

Maura closed her mouth purposefully and eyed Jane Rizzoli, then taking another sip from her glass of wine.

"Maura…"

Maura shrugged her right shoulder ever so slightly. What she had not told Jane Rizzoli was that she loved to observe her aggressiveness. Maura wasn't quite sure what it was, she liked so much about this special characteristic of Jane. It might be she found it oddly erotic, but she wasn't quite sure. And even if she would be sure, she wouldn't tell Jane about that one. She also won't tell Jane that she found it utterly flattering and thrilling when Jane treated her bossy or butchy. Outwardly Maura would make a stand and say Jane isn't the boss of her. And she would tell Korsak and everyone who wanted to know that Jane is a sporty type. Inwardly she took immense pleasure in Jane's bossy behavior and also inwardly she had agreed with Frost that Jane was butch.

"I'm in awe Jane. To me you are a work of art."

"Maura… I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything."

III.

Jane swallowed hard.

"Maura I could never express myself the way you can. I just want you to know, although I might make fun of the way you think and the way you do your work, I admire your intelligence, your knowledge and the unique way you express yourself. Maybe I'm a little intimidated at times by the big brain of yours and that's why I make jokes. And of cause I think you're the most beautiful creature ever graced the floors of BPD. Heck, the most beautiful person I've ever met. I love to observe you, that's why I come down to the morgue sometimes. You might think I want to rush you, but that's not the case. I just want to look at you, even if it is with your hands stuck in a dead body."

"Jane this is the loveliest thing someone has ever said to me." Maura beamed.

Jane lifted her eyebrow to mask her insecurity and took another sip of beer. What she wasn't telling Maura was how she loved it, when Maura was all feminine towards her. She loved it, when Maura dressed up. Jane knew it was also for her to look and to admire. She loved it, when Maura reacted coy. She loved it, when Maura openly flirted with her, playing her grace and sweetness on her. Sometimes Jane found herself swaggering a little more than usually, when Maura was around. Sometimes she needed to prevent herself from reacting too insinuating towards Maura, especially at work. And Jane took a massive joy, when Maura ignored all the men in a room or on the baseball court and had only eyes for her, as if she was the center of her world. This made Jane Rizzoli feel alive and gave a strength and self-confidence to do, what she did, arresting bad guys, shooting, if necessary very bad guys.

IV.

Jane took yet another big gulp from her bottle and emptied it. "Okay, Mara," Jane played it cool. "It's late. Time for bed?"

"Sure. You want to take the guest room or sleep in my bed?"

"I think I'm going for your bed tonight," Jane said casually. Inwardly Jane rejoiced at the prospect of seeing Maura in her silken pajamas, arranging the pillows and blankets a little stressed, while Jane would just stretch out on the bed in her underwear, observing Maura.


End file.
